Destiny
by MissLinoaHeartilly
Summary: L'avenir était déjà tout tracé. Ultimecia était apparut comme il était prédit. Bien que les Seeds étaient au courant de sa venue depuis fort longtemps, ils tentèrent de mettre fin à son règne en vain. Malgré leurs préparations acharnées ils ne réussissaient pas à avoir l'avantage. Cependant, une jeune femme au fort caractère ne se résignait pas à la défaite. Voici son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

- PROLOGUE -

_"Souvenez-vous... _

_Ce combat tant attendu où nous nous sommes affrontés dans les abysses du temps et des ténèbres, ne croyez pas que vous avez réussi à gagner sous prétexte que vous m'avez vaincu. Vous n'avez pas cherché à comprendre qui j'étais réellement et cela vous mènera à votre perte !_

_Ceci n'est que le commencement de votre cauchemar sans fin."_

La prêtresse avait dit ses mots à ses anciens interlocuteurs en pensé avec un regard qui en disait long sur son passé, son avenir, sa destinée. Vêtu d'un long manteau rouge recouvrant sont corps avec une fourrure noir, une paire d'aile noir à son dos, de long cheveux argenté, des bijoux tel que des boucles d'oreille et un collier, ainsi que d'étrange tatouage ayant une signification clair, cette femme était la personne crainte de tous, de ceux qui résistaient contre elle encore pour le moment, les derniers résistants qui luttaient comme dans tous les contes pour ramener la lumière sur les provinces du royaume, un conte qui prenait réalité sur cette terre. La prêtresse devait être la seule survivante, sa vengeance serait accomplie avec la disparition de tous les être vivant, elle serait la seule à régner à avoir le pouvoir. Elle ne perdrait plus les êtres chères qui lui manquait car il n'y aurait plus personne pour qui elle s'inquièterait, pour qui elle ai des liens, des sentiments. Un sentiment de victoire la parcourait dans tout son corps. Un frisson de plaisir la parcouru et elle laissa éclater un rire machiavélique dans son triste et immense château vide.

Qui aurait pu croire que l'avenir se passerait ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui a réussi déclenché cette évènement ? Le futur créant le passé et vice versa. Sans elle, elle n'aurait pas existé... sans elle, elle ne serait jamais apparut... Une boucle dans le temps c'est formé, et rien ne peut la défaire en changeant l'avenir le passé ou le présent ce ne serait qu'une série de conséquence dans l'avenir bien plus grave qu'on ne le peux imaginer. Cette histoire n'est finalement qu'une tragédie, quoi qu'ils fassent l'avenir restera inchangé. C'est là la plus dramatique des choses qui puisse arriver, un monde créé par une divinité non reconnu et bafoué qui s'autodétruira de lui-même comme le voulait son créateur. Dès le début ce monde n'aurait jamais du exister, il n'avait aucun lieu d'être ce qu'il est devenu et ce qu'il deviendra.


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPITRE I PREMIER ASSAUT -

C'est donc des années bien plus tard après cette victoire que l'enfer retomba sur la terre. Après ou avant, le temps ne comptait vraiment plus. Impossible de dire en quelle année ils se trouvaient. Le ciel était sombre, très sombre, des nuages gris et haut dans le ciel, une citadelle installée dans les cieux régnant en maître sur cette Terre. Quelques coups de tonnerres grondaient aux alentours, portés par des courant de nuage aussi maléfique que la propriétaire des lieux. La lune était perceptible, ronde et lumineuse comme jamais baignait un côté de ce lieux par sa lumière qui était caché de la planète par les gros et immense nuage épais. Une citadelle construite par magie sur un pan de terre qui fut ensuite arraché et lévitant dans les airs par la magie. Ce fait montrait la puissance de la Sorcière, immenses étaient ses pouvoirs grandioses mais maléfiques. Les changements qu'il y avait eu ne perturbaient plus les jeunes et vaillant soldats qui avaient réussi à entré à l'intérieur de la citadelle. Une compression du temps qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps ou le même monde essayait de vaincre la sorcière à tout pris, le monde du présent et celui de l'avenir.

A l'intérieur de la citadelle, plusieurs unités avaient été envoyé pour repérer les lieux, celle des éclaireurs, l'unité 2 ; les arrières, unité 3 et 5 ; et les combattants de front, l'unité 4, commandé par une jeune femme aux long cheveux brun lisse, un regard doux et dur à la fois, des yeux bleu, une silhouette fine et élancée. Elle portait une blouson en cuir assez court, la fermeture non fermée, le col possédait de la fourrure blanche. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc très court plus proche d'un soutien gorge tout de même avec quelques décorations noires, un short très court et deux pan en cuire à ses hanches qui recouvrait les parties extérieurs de ses longues jambes Elle portait trois ceinture à la taille, une grande qui maintenant deux autre en croisée et moins épaisse. Elle avait aussi deux autre ceinture entourant sa cuisse droite avec une petite poche que personne ne pouvait distinguer. car elle était entre le pan de cuir et sa jambe. Son ventre était découvert, son short taille basse laissait paraître un tatouage sur sa hanche. Elle portait de longues bottes remontant en dessous de son genoux ainsi qu'un collier en argent assez imposant, au bout de la chaîne de ce collier était suspendu un pendentif représentant une tête de lion au dessus d'une croix.

Une bataille faisait rage dans ces murs de pierre, l'unité de Seed envoyé à l'intérieur de cette citadelle se trouvait nez à nez avec des monstres tout aussi dangereux les un que les autres. Les monstres avaient apparemment des ordres précis comme s'ils connaissaient à l'avance la composition de leur équipe. Les membres se servant plus de la magie que d'autre, car ils excellaient dans cet art, se retrouvait opposé à des monstres qui y était plutôt résistant, tandis que pour les combattants qui préférait manier parfaitement leur arme, ils étaient désavantagée avec le potentiel magique des monstres. L'invocation des G-Forces était encore impossible dans ces lieux, il fallait trouver une tactique et vite. Le nombre de monstres était tout à fait inégal à celui du nombre de combattant dans cette unité qui était composé d'étudiants et surtout très peu de Seed. La supérieure de cette unité avait toute fois confiance en ses hommes, ce n'était pas le grade qui montrait leur niveau car tous avaient suivit la même formation, c'est-ce qui comptait le plus, l'expérience. Les soldats se ruèrent sur les monstres avant que ce ne soit eux qui se jettent sur eux. Ils changèrent leur tactiques, ainsi cela leur permettrait d'avoir l'avantage, ils savaient s'adapter à tous les types de situation. Ils n'étaient pas devenu des étudiants dans cette faculté pour rien, ils devaient dès à présent montrer de quoi ils étaient capable, ne gâchant inutilement leur potentiel car tous connaissaient les terribles conséquences s'ils sous-estimaient l'ennemi qui pourrait prendre le dessus.

Les magies lancées, une incroyable braise envahit les lieux séparant les deux camps en les projetant sur les murs. Aucun monstres n'avaient résister, et du côté de l'unité seul les Seeds étaient restés debout sachant contrer les effets néfaste des attaques magiques parfois mal lancées de la part des étudiants. La supérieure les encouragea à retenter leur exploit face à la nouvelle horde de monstres qui leur faisait face.

**- En avant !** Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces armée de sa Gunblade.

Ses soldats crièrent en cœur après elle se redonnant de l'espoir et surtout du courage. Ils avaient réussi à monter en ces lieux et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient reculer. Ceci était leur ultime chance de mettre une terme à toutes ses années de souffrances qu'ils avaient endurés mais aussi un moyen de se venger contre cette abominable sorcière qui leur avait arracher à tous leur foyer respectifs. Ils n'étaient d'un petit nombre de survivant prêt à se donner corps et âme dans cette bataille et donner un avenir aux générations futurs, puissent-elles exister.

Les armes s'entrechoquaient, cette nouvelle vague de monstre ranima le désir ardent des combattant de mettre un terme à cette guerre qui n'avait jamais été terminé. La stratégie était maintenant la suivante, il fallait au moins être deux contre un ennemi. Les monstres avaient l'air beaucoup plus fort que les premier, et ils risquaient de l'être encore plus à l'avenir. Un attaquant et un mage s'occupait un par un des monstres, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Seeds qui avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience sur le terrain. Les entraînement dans les Serres de combats n'avait pas le même niveau qu'une vrai bataille.

La jeune femme qui donnait les ordres se battait aussi seule, mais encore plus risqué car elle combattait deux adversaire en même temps. Elle tenta un sort de confusion pour que l'un des deux monstres frappe l'autre, une technique qui avait fait ses preuves et qui avait l'air de marché à l'intérieur mais le sort ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les deux monstres se frappaient mais hélas ils n'avaient pas réussi à se toucher. Elle employa une autre tactique, seulement elle préférait garder sa magie en réserve, de plus elle ne pouvait pas l'employer à haute puissance en ces lieux qui était doté d'un écran cécité. L'effet était amoindrit. C'est avec souplesse qu'elle sauta dans les aires, faisant une pirouette et tournant sur elle-même. Elle chargea en même temps sa Gunblade avec quelques balles puis visa l'un des deux monstres, le plus petit de préférence et lui infligea une rafales de balle, elle tira cinq coup en sa direction et le monstre se prit les coups de pleins fouet à son visage. Elle avait bien visé, dans cet assaut aérien elle avait juste visé si possible les yeux du monstre, et elle avait réussi son exploit. Le monstre aveugle se mit à frapper son voisin gémissant de ne plus pouvoir voir quoique se soit. Un liquide rouge coulait de ses yeux explosés, son visage était défiguré et le sang lui formait comme un masque. La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui porter le coup fatal, une fois qu'elle atterrit sur le sol elle sprinta vers le monstre non voyant et lui infligea un grand coup de Gunblade bien profonde dans son dos sectionnant sa moelle épinière, un point extrêmement sensible. L'acte fait, le monstre ne pouvant plus se tenir debout tomba sur le sol lourdement avec un cri de plainte déchirant. La jeune femme fouetta l'air de sa Gunblade enlevant le sang qui était sur le tranchant de la lame. Elle défia l'autre monstre du regard qui n'avait pas l'air triste ni troublée d'avoir perdu son congénère. Il lui restait encore une balle dans son chargeur, elle visa la tête du monstre en tentant de le tuer en un seul coup. Elle tira mais fut déstabilisé par un de ses équipiers qui l'appela avec un air désespéré.

**- On ne s'en sortira pas commandant !**

**- N'abandonnez pas nous y sommes presque !** Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre dans ce vacarme insupportable de coups d'épées, d'armes frappantes, des cris et des gémissement des monstres près d'eux. **Continuez ! Donnez tout ce que vous avez !**

**- Commandant ! Les monstres on réduit en poussières notre deuxième équipe.**

**- Merde c'est pas vrai ! **Jura-t-elle fort mécontente et énervée. **Où sont les éclaireurs ? Demanda**-t-elle en donnant un coup de Gunblade aux monstres qui se trouvait devant elle.

**- Toujours à l'intérieur. **Répondit calmement le soldat qui parlait avec elle.

**- C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai !**

Le monstre devant elle qui n'avait pas reçu le coup de feu se remit à la charger, elle fut emporter et se cogna contre le mur de pierre derrière elle. La jeune femme laissa échapper un souffle, comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis regarda devant elle, le monstre commençait à invoquer de la magie. " Au grand mot les grands remèdes. " La jeune femme serra plus fort le manche de sa Gunblade, elle leva sa main gauche où un nuage bleu indigo commençait à se former. Le monstre lâche prise et sa magie fonçait vers la jeune femme qui répliqua par la même magie de foudre que lui. Le choc de cette attaque éclaira les lieux encore plus mais le un flash ressorti de ce choc et aveugla les autres combattants, aussi bien les Seeds que les monstres. La jeune femme profita de cette chance pour tuer le monstre devant elle. Armée de sa Gunblade elle fonça vers lui et la pointe tranchante s'emboîta dans le torse du monstres qui hurla de douleur. Elle retira la lame aussitôt, couverte d'un sang rouge foncé chaud et très liquide. De sa démarche assurée elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui se tenait devant elle. Ses compagnons essayèrent d'en finir aussi contre leurs opposants en usant de leur magie bien qu'ils savaient qu'en ces lieux elle était très restreinte. Ils arrivèrent tout de même à finir les monstres et ils rejoignirent aussitôt leur responsable.

**- Le rez-de-chaussée est contrôlé commandant,** fit un des combattant portant une tenu de Seed haut gradé.

**- Avons-nous eu de pertes ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant vite fait le reste de son équipe.

**- Quelques blessés** fit une jeune Seed sortant des rangs. **L'équipe de soin est venu s'occuper d'eux au plus vite.**

**- Très bien, les deux autres unités postés autour de la citadelle devraient vite pouvoir progresser...**

**- Les unités 3 et 5 vont très mal commandant !** S'exclama un Seed qui venait de rejoindre la troupe.


End file.
